


Count the smiles, not the candles

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Celebrations, David Rose Can Cook, David Rose is a Good Person, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer Deserves Nice Things, brief allusions to sexy times, learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: The thing is David isn’t that bad of a cook. Despite an ill-fated attempt with his mother years ago, he’s actually improved his skills since settling here. Which is good because Patrick is an absolute disaster in the kitchen.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Count the smiles, not the candles

The thing is David isn’t that bad of a cook. Despite an ill-fated attempt with his mother years ago, he’s actually improved his skills since settling here. Which is good because Patrick is an absolute disaster in the kitchen. 

He can safely use the grill and will happily handle any gross raw meat, but leaving him in charge of the oven tends to result in burnt pans and smoke alarms. Between the two of them, they manage dinner several nights a week but they’ve yet to successfully make dessert. 

Patrick doesn’t have a huge sweet tooth and David can usually be satisfied with ice cream, but when the craving strikes they’re stuck driving all the way to Elmdale or hoping that Ivan’s left samples at the Cafe. It’s such a routine part of their lives David doesn’t even think about it when he tries to rope Marcy into helping him. 

The cookies come out a little brown around the edges, he’d set a timer but then Patrick had come back all sweaty from his run and-anyways following his initial success with baking Marcy starts sending him recipes with startling regularity.

It’s not as soothing as making dinner, where he can pour a glass of wine and just relax into the work. There are more steps to follow, more ingredients to wrangle, and-as he learned from one unfortunately flat pan of brownies-the whole process is generally less forgiving. 

But Marcy is there each time he calls in a panic and Patrick is more than happy to wash the mess of bowls David leaves behind as he tries to replicate some of his childhood favorites. 

Winter gives way to spring and then summer and he’s mastered 2 types of cookies, Nanaimo bars, and finally learned to remember the baking soda in the brownies. So when Patrick says he wants to keep things low key for his birthday David’s up for the challenge. 

She texts him the recipe along with a never before seen picture of his husband lit by the glow of candles on his birthday cake. He’s got to be 8 or 9 judging by the number of candles, his curls are sticking every which way, and he’s sandwiched between his parents smiling through a mouthful of chocolate. The whole scene radiates ease and happiness and love. It’s every bit the idyllic childhood David never had, but he wants to recapture some of that magic for Patrick. 

The plan is easy enough, some of Patrick’s friends from the baseball wanted to go out for a birthday drink. David volunteered to shuttle his husband back and forth giving him the perfect block of time to work on his surprise. It was touch and go for a minute with Patrick wondering why he was being so nice. Thankfully David was able to remind him just how fun he was when he came back from the bar all tipsy and handsy and-focus. The point was it had worked and Patrick was off with his teammates blissfully unaware of the mess David was currently making in their kitchen. 

He’d managed to get both layers of cake into the oven and mix up a respectable batch of frosting with minimal powdered sugar explosion. By the time the cake has cooled enough to ice his playlist has switched from Mariah to Tina and he’s managed to return their kitchen to some semblance of order. He’s just finishing placing the candles on top when his phone chimes-

He tucks the cake safely into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for his apparently thirsty husband. Though it’ll be after midnight by the time they get home so perhaps they could start the celebration…

The next evening David texts a photo to Marcy. He and Patrick are squeezed together for a selfie, the smear of frosting on his lips giving away his impatience with having his picture taken. There are significantly more candles, his curls are just starting to come in again, but there is no mistaking that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> When there’s a kitchen collection set to release on you birthday you write yourself some shameless fluff 🎂


End file.
